Ties That Bind
by Rayne313
Summary: A fanfic dealing with a teenage boy involved in Umbrella, who decides that it's time to shut the company down, and do it hard, involing his cousin Leon Kennedy, as well as Jill/Chris/Claire/Billy/Rebecca/Barry and quite a few others. Review Plz p
1. Same Old Beginnings

**This is one of the first chapters that I began writing a long time ago, but never thought to upload on this site. Of course, This program doesn't format it the way that I want it to (which is the way I was taught how to format it) SO, i'm sorry, you have to Suffer with this, but please tell me what you think.**

Embracing the sawed-off shotgun, Phasma sighed as she leaned up against the cold, cement wall. Pushing the hair out of her face, she wished she had worn cargo pants instead if a mini-skirt, but she was only suppose to be assassinating someone, so looks didn't matter. She had never expected to run into so many problems, but then again, her enemy was extremely smart.  
"The girl went this way!" as they ran by, Phasma grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and heaved the butt against his legs, watching him make his followers topple over and their handguns spilled out of their hands.  
"You moron!"  
"You guys make my job too easy." Phasma cut their throats and ran out of the building, running into the woods that concealed the mansion. It had been twelve hours since she woke up in the cold, damp cell. Conrad had made the mistake of turning his back to her, allowing her escape and a weapon. She had come to the south complex in search of Pollux Kennedy when she was captured. Pollux watched the girl kill dozens of security guards to get to the main building, where she would end up fighting a whole different species of human.  
"Dear Rayvn, I know exactly what's going through your mind. You're here to kill me because of bad blood. It seems that you are not the only one." Pollux said out-loud to himself, noticing that there was one more person on another monitor.

Thinking back on it, she realized that she would have been better off dead. She ended up at another lab, owned by the same bastard she was here to kill.  
_Going through that building was a waste of time_, Phasma thought, shutting the heavy metal door behind her. Pollux hadn't been in the other building and she ended up in another lab owned by him. No matter how mad she was, she dished out her anger on the crazed employees who were walking around. Some freak accident had happened, which cut out all of the communication devices.  
"This shit always happens," she snapped placing her feet on the control panel as she watched the security cameras. Someone was bound to come along eventually that wouldn't run at her and try eating her. "Damn, it looks like a bomb hit this place." she looked at her boots, the black leather caked with mud. Checking her ammo, she noticed she had a surplus, considering she just had a shooting spree. Movement on the lower right hand corner caught her eye; a handsome man, maybe in his twenties, stood in the center of the screen, holding a nine-millimeter in his hand, but he did not come off as a threat to Phasma. Looking at the scenery, she guessed he was in the right wing, where her room was. She took the combat knife off of her necklace and stuffed it down her boot. She cocked the hammer back on her gun and headed out to meet her guest. Usually, when she met someone they never got to mention her to any of their friends. Maybe if this kid was lucky, she would spare him.  
_Yeah right. _She smiled to herself, as she headed out to meet the man.

_I thought I was finished with this shit years ago_, Coen thought, passing over the bullet hole riddled corpses that filled the hall way. Either someone had just been here or the employees thought it would be a good idea to have a massive suicide. Frankly, he didn't give a shit what had happened to these people, they deserved what they got for being so stupid. He was sure he heard a door open and he looked straight ahead to see a gorgeous woman step out from behind the door.  
"Who are you?"  
"Well, don't you get straight to the point?" Coen scoffed. He had dealt with her type in the past, the bossy I-am-better-than-you type. " Do you work here?"  
"Do I look like I would work here?" she scoffed this time.  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
"I'm looking for a way off of this backwater island. I'm here by accident and I've been trying to get out of here for quite some time," she had black hair that she kept up in a neat bun, as well as blue eyes that were as piercing as her tone of voice. She had rose red lips, milky white skin, and was shaped like an hour glass. The thing that was confusing Coen was the fact that she was dressed like a school girl, so that either made her an undercover agent or a really brave escort. "You never answered me."  
"My name is Scott, officer Coen Scott. You?"  
"People call me Phasma."  
_Definitely an escort._  
"That's a strange name."  
"So is Coen." she snapped.  
"What were they thinking when they sent a female agent into a place like this?"  
"I guess you could call me that."  
"You are an agent, right?"  
"I'm here for my own reasons, that's all you need to know," Coen was handsome all right. He had dirty blond hair that was just long enough to cover his gray eyes. He was tall, really skinny, but his muscles made up for his lack of fat. He had a Celtic cross on his left bicep which made Phasma think that he was either Irish or really religious. "Why were the cops sent here?"  
"To take down Pollux Kennedy." she started laughing at him, she couldn't help it.  
"First off, you're heading in the wrong direction and secondly, no cop would be able to take down Pollux by himself. Where's the rest of your crew?" Coen held the millimeter up and she knew that she had hit a nerve.  
"You wouldn't know anything about cops. My team was destroyed by those zombies that are running around the complex."  
_Zombies? Was this cop dropped on his head as a child or what? _She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face and held up her own weapon.  
"Listen pops, I need to get out of here and right now you are in my way."  
"Who are you calling pops, little girl?" he saw her eyebrow twitch. "It's too dangerous for you to go running around by yourself, our best bet is to stay together."  
"Thanks," she lowered her weapon. "I'll do fine by myself."  
"You're staying with me." when he lowered his weapon, she struck him, making him fall to the ground and she ran toward the lobby.  
"I was never a team player, but thanks anyway!" she ran up the lobby staircase and boarded the elevator. She had found a lab card in the surveillance room and according to the map that she had, the card belonged to the only lab that was down in the basement.  
_It helps to snoop a bit_. She smiled and waved at the staggering cop as he made his way to the elevator doors.  
"Bi-"

"Bitch," he cursed, pounding his fist against the doors. He couldn't believe that a girl had just taken him down with a single hit and it made him furious. What she had said before about Pollux and her identity confused Coen, but now was not the time to dwell on it. He ran back down the stairs, taking them two at a time to get back to the door that Phasma had come out of. It was a surveillance office and he tapped a few buttons on the control panel before he located Phasma. He saw the mud that was on the control panel and he rolled his eyes.  
_The damned bitch must have put her filthy boots on it, not noticing that there were papers next to it_, Coen thought, picking up the papers.  
_6-11-06  
For the last time Henry, I've made the key pad to the lab accessible without a key card. If Mr. Kennedy finds out, you and I are as good as dead, so keep your mouth shut. The access codes are hidden, so you'll have to find them out or if you're good at riddles: the time for the "ghostly" mischief is two more than the favorite number of our devil. The devil's rightful number, was days before this note. A demon with remorse is half of that number. Together, our devil's favorite number and his remorseful number are added together. You better lose this note in the incinerator.  
-Paul._  
_Don't worry Paul, I'm sure your friend didn't need this note after today, so you only wasted ink_, Coen thought, noting that the paper had been written today.  
"Let's see, everyone knows that ghost start acting up around three-fifteen in the morning, but Pollux hates anything with the number five in it. Pollux was born at three-thirteen in the morning, and three-fifteen is two more than their devil's favorite time, that makes sense. In other words, Pollux is the devil," Coen murmured. "A full devil number would be six-six-six, so a demon who had done something evil, but feels bad about it would be half of that; three-three-three. All together that would be six-four-six... clever Pollux. I know that code."  
_Six-hundred and sixty-four, the number of pills he would take in a day_, Coen thought. He looked back at the screen and saw the snobby school girl exiting the elevator. He looked at the cameras to scan ahead and he decided that he would help the girl out. Coen hit the intercom switch with a smirk on his face, and talked into the microphone.  
"Hey bitch..."

"-you have a group full of mindless friends around the corner." Phasma heard, stopping in her tracks. She saw the camera and flipped it off after contemplating if she should flash him.  
"Too much hanging around the boys," she smiled, clutching the dog tags around her neck. She heard the shuffling of the crazed employees, but she didn't care. "Pollux knew how to pick them." Phasma sat on the back of the corpse that was on the ground, probably giving the cop a good out-look on how she acted, but she didn't care. She picked up the magnum that he had had in his hands and the bullets that were in his pockets. The first two employees came around the corner, reeking of death, something that she was used to, and she pulled out her twin guns from the holsters on her legs.  
"This should be interesting," Coen said, looking behind him to make sure that the door was still shut. She had whipped out two guns and she was firing nothing less than head shots. More and more came around the corner and he watched them fall and that was when he heard the dry click. "Damn." he stood up, ready to go help her, but he could see that she was still smiling.  
"You've got me boys." Phasma smiled, throwing the twin guns in the air and chucking her combat knife at the one approaching zombie's head before taking out two clips, holding them vertically in the air so that they got shoved into the guns' chambers as the guns fell back down.  
"She is good," he said, amazed as she cleared out the rest of the zombies. Coen watched as she picked up her knife and wiped it on the researcher's jacket and he was impressed. He never would have guessed it, but she apparently did have the strength to survive. Phasma seemed happy, excited if you would, almost like she enjoyed killing. She looked like she was going to have an orgasm over it, but something that Coen saw on the cameras was sure to bring her to her sense. "Phasma, there is a big, massive, bastard approaching you with what looks like a huge set of claws."  
"No problem," she pressed the button on the intercom located on the wall after re-holstering her guns. "Let's see how they like this." she pulled out the shotgun that she had slung across her back and for the first time, she felt the floor vibrating with loud thuds.  
_How big is this thing?_

"That's the girl that wishes to kill you?" the blonde-haired assistant asked.  
"Yeah, that's her. The male wants me dead as well, but the girl is a bigger threat. I know everything about that girl, I trained her myself." Pollux closed his eyes as Trisha placed her delicate hands on one of Pollux's broad shoulders. He realized that it had been four years since he had been with a woman, but only three months since he had had one of Trisha's massages.  
"You've been sitting here for twelve hours, sir. You should rest."  
"I never rest. Plus, until I have that girl back in my possession, I will never rest."  
_I need to get you back, to keep you out of Umbrella's clutches. Of course, back then I wasn't coming off as very heroic. _  
"I'm going to make some tea."  
"Make sure you make some for yourself, Trisha. You do too much for me."  
"It's no problem, Pollux." he heard her leave and he ran one black-nail-polished-hand through his nose length, jet-black hair. Whatever it took, he was going to get her back.

"Get the fuck out of there!" Coen's voice screamed from the intercom. Phasma raced back down the hallway, not wanting to see what was behind the loud thuds. She hit the elevator switch and waited. Coen had left the surveillance room and waited at the elevator doors for Phasma. She turned around and saw an inhumanly creature step around the corner, pausing to turn itself to Phasma. It had on a big coat that covered its face, but Phasma could make out its bald, gray head, and the giant claws it had on the right hand. The bell of the elevator gave her some relief, but not much as the monster moved toward her. She jumped in the elevator and went back to the lobby.  
"Damn it! I needed to go over there!" she said and a gun was pointed to her head.  
"One wrong move and I'll pull the trigger. Give me the guns, all of them."  
"Fuck you, cop," she spat. "Did you see that fucking thing? I need something to fight with and I don't think it's a smart idea to stand here."  
"I know how good you are, I've seen you. Rayvn, hand me the guns." she looked at him and flashed him a dangerous smile.  
"So, you know who I am?"  
"You're a hit woman."  
"Who is on your side to get Pollux," the elevator went back down, but they didn't move. "I really think we should move."  
"You don't have a conscience, do you? I saw the look you had on your face as you killed those people, acting like you were superior."  
"I am superior, I'm alive and so are you." the elevator was heading back up and Coen still had his gun to Phasma's head as she backed away from the elevator.  
"I'm not letting you out of my sight."  
"You are so foolish," she shook her head and her eyes opened wide as the big thing from below was now standing in front of them. "Coen..."  
"Shit!" the monster swung at Phasma, who back flipped over the railing, landing on the lobby floor. Coen was almost sent sprawling down the grand staircase and onto the lobby floor as well.  
"Bye Coen!" she laughed, running down the left hand wing. Coen had no choice, he had to fight it.

The creature was twenty times his size, and was pretty fast, considering that size. He swung again and this time, Coen rolled down the stairs, all thirty of them. The monster seemed to let out an amused laugh as it walked down the stairs after him.  
"Eat shit and die." Coen stood up and threw a grenade he had been lugging around. Coen ran away from the stairs, diving behind a pillar as the grenade went off. The monster was gone, whether it had been blown up or it had managed to get away, he wasn't sure, but he had to find Rayvn.  
Phasma felt the explosion and chuckled.  
"Whoa, that cop sure knows how to throw a party," Phasma shot a zombie in rage. "That bastard..." that cop- Coen whatever- had called her by her real name. No one got to say her name and live. "Rayvn" was the life she left behind, the good life. A twenty-one-year-old rich girl with the degrees in all sorts of science, math, and medical research. She was the girl that every guy wanted on their arm because she was good company and beautiful to boot. She was...  
"Is no more," Phasma snapped, remembering her "past" life. "She's the one who allowed people to step all over her, but no more. That trench coat guy took him to hell along with him, no doubt. He's no longer an issue for me." Phasma wiped the tears off of her face and hid in the shadows as she heard approaching footsteps, hurried footsteps.  
"Phasma, where are you?" she watched the cop run past and smiled. "It's dangerous to be split up, we need to stick together! I'm sorry!" her eyes widened and Coen let out a sigh.

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER**


	2. They Call Him Gelous

_That girl had come to kill me a while ago_, Pollux thought. He sipped on wine and watched the girl run from subject T. I will say she has gotten a lot better. Pollux was high on the most wanted list with people that had a grudge against Umbrella. The man gave his name off as Coen Scott, but Pollux knew him, he had been tracking the kid for years. Trisha had run off to do something and hadn't come back yet, but he wasn't worried, he knew she could handle herself.

"Coen," he whipped around, only to have a gun in his face. Phasma fired and there was a thud from behind him. "What did you do?"  
"Grenade. The monster is far from dead. Now, you don't trust cops and I don't trust assassins, but we need to stick together."  
"What we need to do," Phasma took a step forward. "Is get into that damn lab. I bet that bastard is sitting in there." Coen stared at her, noticing a change in her eyes, as well as tears.  
"Are you okay?"  
"This will be my last job," she started ahead of him, clutching the door of the researcher's lounge. "Ever."  
"Ra..."  
"Phasma." she corrected as they stepped into the lounge. Coen could never understand the feelings Phasma was having on this mission, but she would never expose them.  
"Pollux may be a scumbag, but he sure knew how to treat his employees I see."  
"He's the only Umbrella employer who let his scientists and researchers take breaks."  
"What the... hey!" Coen pulled on the handle of the metal door as it slammed shut and locked.  
"Coen?"  
"It's locked," she watched Coen run over to the other door and try it. "This one too!"  
"Yeah, that would be my fault." a cold, Irish accent filled the lounge and Rayvn drew her weapon.  
"Pollux, you bastard! Come here so I may kill you!"  
"Now, now, my dear Rayvn, let's not be feisty, shall we? Be both know you have nothing against me."  
"You stole my life from me, and I've come to take yours."  
"Even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to kill me."  
"Pollux..."  
"Coen, that's the name you go by now, right? You're just an insignificant brat. If you think that you will be able to kill me, think again."  
"Pollux..."  
"I locked the door because Gelous is on his way to get Rayvn for me. Since you slowed him down, Coen, it'll take him some time. I'll let you two sit there and sweat it out."  
"Pollux!" there was no use, he was away from the intercom. "Damn him."  
"There's nothing to do, but wait. God, I never thought I'd be here." Phasma walked over to a desk and began rummaging through it as Coen walked over to the vending machines.  
"In a situation like this? I agree. What kind of soda do you want?"  
"Orange." Coen pressed the button, hoping that it was free, and headed toward Rayvn. When his foot stepped on something, he looked down, and smiled.  
"Hot damn," Rayvn looked over to see Coen pick up a grenade launcher. "Man, I've been picking up rounds for this baby all night."  
"Here." Rayvn threw over napalm rounds. Coen handed her the soda.  
"Thanks. What do..."  
".44 Magnum in my pack, and I've been carrying around this 12 Gauge around all night. Both are just as good as that baby there," Rayvn kissed her gun. "What are you carrying?"  
"This baby, my Desert Eagle, and my custom handgun."  
"You like guns?"  
"A bit. I've been collecting them for the last eight years. I've been chasing after Umbrella ever since my brother disappeared, and I know Pollux has something to do with his disappearance," Coen went to the vending machine and got some "Cheese Nips" and cracked open the bag. "Do you want anything?"  
"No, I'm good."  
_Why the hell did he tell me that? He's trying to get me to open up._  
"Pollux and I worked together five years ago, but I was mostly just a slave to him. He hurt me, my life is in shambles, and I want revenge." Rayvn found papers and began reading them just to piss Pollux off.

May 12th  
Investigator's Report:  
_  
it has been two years since we lost contact with Leon Scott Kennedy, but Pollux Kennedy reassures me that he hasn't succumbed to anything yet. Whether or not they are family, Pollux could careless; he simply forgets that he has a __family. Pollux told us to be on the look-out for another man who "uses his brother's middle name as his first and his own middle name as his last name". Pollux definitely began losing his mind after the loss of that "Rayvn" chick; he basically needs her to survive, but he needs to pull it together; he may be a kid, but Umbrella doesn't discriminate on who they kill just because they are young or even if they're old._

May 13th  
_  
I went down to laboratory four today, and Pollux was working on some huge creature. I don't know what it was, but Pollux told us not to worry, with that twisted little smile on his face. He said "Gelous isn't going to hurt us, he's here to help things go faster". I don't care, Pollux can kill me if he wants to, but I refuse to work alongside that thing. I don't see how the other researchers and scientist can even work with that Pollux. All that "man" is, is nothing more than an eighteen-year-old boy who is heavily tattooed, heavily pierced, and paints his nails black.  
_

_David Cane._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She always did enjoy snooping," Pollux grumbled, watching her read any file that she came across. "She won't find anything and I can't believe she still says I hurt her life. If anyone got hurt, it was me!" Trisha backed away, because she was obviously afraid of Pollux. "There must be a reason why I'm always the one who gets blamed for things." Pollux took off his button-up shirt, going down to his muscle shirt. Trisha was sitting on the desk next to Pollux, so whatever he did, she would have full sight of it. He leaned back in his chair and drank his tea.  
"I'm amazed Coen survived." Trisha remarked.  
"Oh, I highly doubt Coen Scott would blow himself up thirteen hours into his mission."  
_Besides, I unlocked all the doors so they would survive. I need them alive to expose the truth. Good luck, you two, _Pollux thought and Trisha caught his eye as she played with the hem on her shirt.  
"Am I heavily tattooed? Is it honestly too much?" Pollux extended his arms and Trisha looked at him.  
"A little," Pollux shrugged. "How many piercings do you have?"  
"Fifty-two." Trisha choked on her tea and Pollux stood up. When he had to hide them, he did, but when it wasn't necessary, Pollux believed that they didn't exist. Pollux sat back down and sighed.  
"Fifty..."  
"You'd be surprised the training the cops now-a-days go through, it's pretty tough, at least his was."  
_What's this? _Pollux looked at the TV focused on Coen and Rayvn. They were sitting on the couch and Rayvn had her head on Coen's shoulder. _Okay, if you guys want to play, let's play_. Pollux wheeled over to the left control panel.  
"What are you doing sir?" he smiled when he was finished, taking Trisha's arms and wrapping them around his neck.  
"Just programming Gelous to hurry his tank ass over to them. No one can touch the girls that I take interest in, they belong to me. Be careful hun, you got my ring." Pollux chuckled as Trisha's hands strayed on his chest.  
"Sorry."  
"No problem."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Rayvn stood up and walked over to the door.  
"Rayvn?"  
"I'm not waiting for that thing to come and get me. I can't go back to Pollux, I just can't." Rayvn began ramming the door with her shoulder.  
"Hey, you'll hurt yourself!" Rayvn backed up and ran at the door, making it explode open and her fall to the ground. She got up and began running down the hall. "Rayvn, it's dangerous!" there was a loud crash and Gelous was standing in her path. With a grunt, she threw her body forward, aiming to go through his legs. It grabbed her by the ankle, and lifted her up. "Rayvn!"  
"No!" she pulled the magnum from her waistband and shot it in the face, making him drop her. She crawled through his legs and Coen saw her dive in a vent. Coen swore he would never doubt the strength of a woman after meeting her. The thing seemed to look at Coen and smile, showing white, dagger-shaped teeth. It bowed, showing Coen a familiar sign that every human knew; you may pass. He took a step forward and Gelous roared, his giant-mace shaped hand with bloody claws.  
"Of course, only if you beat me, you shall pass." Coen mumbled, pulling up the grenade launcher. He didn't care if he had to take the whole place down, he wanted Rayvn to get out. He began to aim at Gelous' face and fired. The round hit him dead center in the face, made him stumble back. When Gelous looked back at Coen, he saw that the round had eaten away at some of his skin, revealing red tissue, Coen didn't stop firing, even when the rounds stopped working.

She heard the explosive shots but she wasn't turning back. Rayvn had no plans of making Coen a part of her escape plan. Rayvn was a heartless murderer and Coen was a sweet-hearted cop who didn't need to be around a girl like her. She fell into a lab via the vent and let out a small yip as a cart fell on her legs.  
"Damn, I'm not quiet anymore." Rayvn stood up and scoffed after looking around. The lab wasn't much of a lab anymore, but more of an office. Disappointed, Rayvn started searching for anything that might help her and found two identical maps on the desk with the big microscope on it. The lab she had been trying to get to before, turned out to be a normal lab, and it wasn't the center of the building; the control room was the heart of it all.  
"Baby, do you mind if I have a friend drop in?" Rayvn laughed, circling the control room, showing Coen where he could find her, she found more notes on the man called Leon, and she decided to read them, just to pass time. "Hey good looking. Pollux has handsome relatives as well."  
_As we write this sir, Leon S. Kennedy was last seen in Spain, on a mission to retrieve the president's daughter. Leon disappeared after the mission with Claire Redfield, another survivor of the Raccoon City incident. Like you said, Leon is no threat to you, but his brother whose last name is Leon's middle name, will definitely need to be sought after._  
The note blathered on about the man called Scott and Rayvn pocketed the note, along with Leon's picture.  
"So, Leon is Pollux's cousin and Pollux is after him? Pollux isn't afraid of anyone. Huh?" Rayvn heard a loud hiss from the other side of the vent and she went to investigate. Coen's condition made her curious.

"How about some gas rounds?" Coen laughed. He was losing his mind as well as his ammo, but wanting to get out of the complex, to live a normal life, is what kept him going. He fired, reloaded, fired, reloaded, and then heard the sickening, dry click. Coen dropped his gun, but didn't move. He couldn't move, not even as Gelous came charging at him. Nothing was going to stop him, nothing as Gelous lifted his monstrous hand and Coen bowed his head. A loud, mini-explosion made Gelous stop in his tracks and he toppled over. Ravyn was kneeling on one knee, where Gelous had been earlier, with her magnum outstretched, both hands on the barrel and a smile on her face.  
"I thought you could use a hand. I wouldn't leave you here to be killed, we're friends. Don't think that I'm not looking out for you, cutie." she threw over a large pack and disappeared yet again. Coen laughed once he spotted all of the grenade rounds and a spare Magnum with ammo.  
_For an annoying kid, she's all right, _Coen thought with a smile on his face, as he followed her lead through the vent. He sighed when he didn't find her there, but he was surprised that he thought she would be. He noticed a map on the desk with feminine hand writing on the side.  
_I circled the place where I figured Pollux would be. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but baby I'm a piece of work, if you haven't realized that. Catch you there, maybe you'll be kind enough not to arrest me after this._  
_Rayvn._  
"I never planned on arresting you, silly kid." Coen laughed and exited through the lab door.

**End of the second Chapter.**


	3. A Reunion At Last

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
"Pollux?" Trisha started.  
"Gelous wasn't designed for combat; so it isn't a big loss. If worse comes to worse, I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Pollux rubbed his stomach, either having a bad feeling or hunger pains.  
"Do you need anything?"  
"No, thank you. Go rest, you deserve some sleep," Trisha nodded and left. "Piano, huh? Oh, it's Rayvn."  
_Look who decided to show up_. Pollux looked in on the TV in the top-right corner as a dirty-blonde-haired man headed for the dining room where Ravyn was playing the piano.  
"Don't worry about her, she won't kill you unless you come off as a threat." Pollux laughed.  
"This is new," Rayvn spotted a grand piano inside of the once extremely elegant grand hall. Despite the dead corpses scattered around the room due to herm she found time to sit and start playing the piano. "Oh, how I wish for soothing rain, oh how I wish to dream again. Once and for all and all for once, Nemo my name forever more." Rayvn smiled, knowing that she sounded great. She always wanted to perform in front of an audience and Pollux had given that to her twice, once in the past and now in front of all the corpses. Rayvn was a musical prodigy of every instrument and her voice sounded like an angel's, no matter what tone she used. Rayvn began to pull at the doors at the end of the hall when she heard someone enter through the ones behind her.  
"Excuse me." Rayvn sighed and turned around. A man with dirty blonde hair and a tight black spandex shirt walked forward.  
"You're Leon."  
"You know me?" he gave her a look of a confusion.  
"Of course, Pollux has been keeping a close eye on you."  
"Figures. Anyway, I'm looking for my brother. He was suppose to be here, at least so I was told. His name is Jesse Coen Kennedy," Leon held out a picture and Rayvn didn't bother to look at it. "Have you seen him?"  
"So, he used your middle name as his last name? I should have figured that," Rayvn sighed, turning back to the door. "That makes him a cousin of Pollux too."  
"Wait! Miss, it's too dangerous to go by yourself!" she pointed the guns at Leon with a stern look on her face.  
"Ask your brother, it's too dangerous to be with me. I don't know what floor he's on." Rayvn went through the doors and that was then end of that.

Chris had contacted Leon and had told him that Jesse was searching for Pollux off the coast of New Zealand. Leon blamed himself, knowing that he talked about taking Umbrella down too much, and noting that he was going to be taking care of a family problem. He felt like kicking himself, but he knew that would have to wait until he found his younger brother. Leon had come with one other person, but they got separated after their Jeep had crashed. Leon had landed by a giant laboratory and went inside of it. The place looked like a grenade had gone off in it and it made him think of Jesse. Leon had heard a piano and thought Jesse might have gotten bored, seeing as how he knew how to play, but was disappointed to find the school girl. He ran out the doors the girl had gone through, but she was already gone. There was a set of stairs to his right and a door. Leon decided that he would try the basement first before he tried the door, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

_I won't have any knees or elbows after this day is through_, Coen though, climbing through yet another vent. He had been climbing around for ten minutes at least, maybe even more. He had ended up in another lab and just decided to climb in the vent, where he then had to go through two more. He peered down into one dimly lit room and noticed that it was an elegant office, but that it was also cleared of any carriers. Coen opened the vent cover and jumped down into it.  
"My legs." he groaned and used his flashlight to look around the room. He spotted a huge picture behind the desk, and he realized that it was a sliding picture puzzle, only it was missing six pieces.  
_Pollux and his twisted mind_. Coen was about to take a closer look, when he heard approaching footsteps and hid behind a filing cabinet.  
"This better be worth it. Busting my hump for a damn puzzle," he peered his head out and saw a flustered Rayvn. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and her shirt was torn up, practically torn off. "Pollux and his fucking puzzles! He knew I was no good at these." Coen watched her put the missing pieces in and she started moving them around. She was starting to get pissed and Coen stepped forward.  
"Getting mad, Rayvn?" she turned around, pointing her shotgun in his face. She was flustered and had deep cuts on her now exposed shoulder.  
"You?" she exhaled deeply. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for you."  
"Stay away from me."  
"Rayvn."  
"Jesse Kennedy, stay away from me."  
"How'd you... never mind, you're hurt," he reached into his pack and pulled out a bandage. She allowed him to treat her wounds and sat down into the chair. "What happened?"  
"Just a fight with a vent, a very sharp one, followed by some kind of a monster. It was horrible Jesse, I've never seen anything like it," Rayvn closed her eyes and chuckled weakly. "Why didn't you just tell me your name?"  
"I thought you were a spy for Umbrella," she laughed again. "I've had my life destroyed by them, it's hard to trust people."  
"I know what you mean."  
"Are you okay?" Rayvn stood up and nodded.  
"Please help me with this. Even though I have a two-hundred IQ, I was never good at these things," Jesse stepped up to the puzzle and began working at the puzzle. Rayvn was happy, for the first time in her life, to be working with someone else. "Whoa!" there was a loud click, which woke Rayvn out of her daze, and she saw the picture fall off to reveal a door.  
"That was some crazy shit."  
"We need a password. It's another puzzle."  
"Work your magic, Coen," he placed the piece with the word Caries in the middle of the two pieces and there was a second click. "How did you..."  
"Poena is Latin for punishment," Coen pointed to the top piece. "Veritas is truth , and Caries is corruption."  
"Pollux has that tattooed on his fingers."  
"Suits him, he's a corrupt bastard."

**xxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He watch Rayvn nearly get pummeled by the improved hunters, but Rayvn was a smart and resourceful girl, and she managed to get away from it safely. Pollux realized that they would be approaching his spot soon, but it didn't bother him. Hell, he laid the pieces to the puzzle so one of them would find it. Leon was purposely destroying whatever he came across, but Pollux shrugged it off.  
"Pollux, here's your coffee."  
"Thank you Trisha, but you didn't need to do that."  
"Pollux, why don't you take a break? You've been here for hours." she put her hands on his shoulders.  
"I don't need one, but thank you for worrying," Pollux sighed happily as Trisha massaged his back and shoulders; it felt amazing. She giggled as Pollux let out appreciative groans. "That's it, they're starting to piss me off." Pollux remarked as Coen hugged Rayvn.  
"Gelous!" Trisha pointed to a screen. Pollux got furious as he Leon killed another Tyrant experiment. It had taken Pollux years to make and for it to be killed so easily, made his blood boil.  
"I have had it with them!" Pollux punched the control panel.  
"You'll have your chance to kill them, but calm down for now." Pollux nodded, running his hands through his hair. He was not the weak, push-over the Kennedy brothers had grown up with and he would make it known. His tattoos felt like they were on fire and Pollux knew he had to calm down. Trisha was used to his mood swings and was sitting on the desk next to him with a blank stare on her face as he paced the room. Pollux spotted his custom made handguns and nodded. He knew they would turn out to be rather useful in the end. There had been many times Pollux had considered ending his life, knowing that Umbrella would kill him in the end anyway.  
_Or they could try_, he thought with a small smile on his face. They didn't know the developments he had made and no one in the building knew either.  
"You know, I wonder how Leon would deal with family members," Pollux sat back down. "Well, he can later. Project Letum will keep him company for now."  
"You're releasing him?"  
"Don't worry Trisha, I know how he works."  
"I think this is a big mistake, Pollux." he looked at Trisha, her eyes showing pure fear, and he smiled.  
"I've lived my entire life making things from mistakes and Trisha, this isn't one of them. I can control him," Pollux held up his silver and black gun. "One way or another. Letum likes hearing music, so let's get him moving."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rayvn and Jesse had been running after hearing a blood-curling, inhuman scream. Now, they were covering their ears as music blasted throughout the complex.  
"I love All That Remains, but it's too loud!" Rayvn screamed and Jesse nodded. They were one of her favorite bands and almost like clockwork, the music lowered and Jesse sighed with relief.  
"Run!" Leon ran past them so fast, he was blurred.  
"Who was that?"  
"C'mon Jesse!" Rayvn followed Leon, trying to reunite the brothers so they could escape together. "Leon..." she said, out-of-breath after catching him in a dead end.  
"Leon," Jesse walked forward and looked at Leon, who gave him a weak smile. "What..."  
"We are fucked. There is some crazy..." the scream came again, only it came from behind them.  
"This thing is an elevator."  
"Who are you?" Leon snapped and she pushed them onto the lift.  
"A friend. This lift will take you to the lobby. You can get to Pollux's office from there."  
"Rayvn, don't you even dare..."  
"Phasma," she smiled and hit the switch. "Don't forget it."  
"Rayvn!" she closed her eyes, feeling the boy's screams in her chest. The loud sound approaching reminded her of nails on a chalkboard, and she suddenly wished she hadn't been so brave.  
"Fuck it, life sucks anyway," Rayvn brought out her Magnum and waited for the abomination. It came and it was weird looking all right, and hard to describe. The torso was that of a human, with ten or twelve inch nails on each finger. The thing even had combat boots on and nose length black hair. The boots were covered in blood, and unlike every other monster, it had pants on. Purple and red veins pulsed through its body and it looked like it had suffered hundreds of bites at one point, and Rayvn was sure she caught the insignia of the U.S. Marine Corp. Rayvn shot it twice in the head and once in the chest, but it was still moving. "You marines are built to last, huh?" it went to jump at her, but it was hit by a powerful force that sent it sprawling.  
"Come on," Jesse had his grenade launcher and Rayvn jumped on the lift. "It's a long ride."  
"It takes us to the lobby?"  
"An underground lobby. It's different than the one we met in." Rayvn caught Jesse in a jump hug.  
"We're almost Scott-free," they both laughed. "We can get out of here, forget about Pollux. I just want to go home. Sixteen hours is way too long to be stuck in a hellish place like this." Rayvn put her face against Jesse's chest as he put his hand on the back of her head.  
"I know you do, but I can't go anywhere until he's dead."  
"I understand."  
"Am I missing something, little bro?" Leon said and Jesse grunted.  
"Shut it, old timer," the three of them started laughing. They walked in the center of the room, and they heard a loud thud from the lift. The monster from above stood up, and they heard its bones cracking as it mutated, making the monster howl in pain. "Leon, it's uncle Troy." Jesse pointed to the tattoo. It focused on Leon and it ran towards him. Troy was fast, just nearly missing Leon's head.  
"What the hell has Pollux done to him?" Rayvn targeted its head and fire. Troy dodged and swatted Rayvn, who cried out as Troy's nails tore at her side.  
"Fuck you!" Jesse opened fired and Troy looked at him, making Jesse the new mark.  
"Not while I'm alive," Leon fired his sub-machine guns and Troy was happy to eat the bullets. Rayvn got back to her feet, blood dripping down her left side and shot Troy in the head with the Magnum, knocking him sideways. He snarled and charged toward her. Rayvn knew she was spent, it was too fast and she was too weak. Then she aimed at its knees and fired, grounding him. "Nice shot! You a cop or something?"  
"Something like that." the three of them pointed their guns at Troy's head and fired, killing him.  
"Bye Uncle Troy." they turned and headed for the double doors they had looked at prior to the fight.  
"Time to find Pollux."

_People are thick-headed, _Pollux though, walking down the stairs.  
"Why look for someone when they're not hiding from you?" Rayvn recognized the cold, collected voice, and the three of them turned around to see Pollux standing in front of another staircase. "You're injured." he said, spotting Rayvn's wound.  
"I am going to kill you. You took my life and I'll take yours." Pollux smiled at her.  
"You can't kill me, but you're welcome to try," the three of them shot and Pollux dropped to his side, shooting return bullets, unarming them. Rayvn walked up to him, and slapped him across the face. "You know that doesn't hurt."  
"I can't believe..."  
"Enough from you two." Pollux snapped his fingers and Troy rose to his feet. Pollux led Rayvn upstairs and Jesse grumbled.  
"I won't let you!" Jesse fired at him and Pollux caught the bullet in his hand.  
"You can't kill me, I already told you that." Jesse and Leon's shocked faces made Pollux smile.  
"I'll find you, Rayvn!"  
"Trisha, will you bring me hot water, needles, thread and some bandages, please?" Pollux asked, bringing Rayvn into his office.  
"Yup." she ran off to get him what he needed and sat Rayvn in a chair, attaching her legs to the legs of the chair so she couldn't kick him.  
"You're a heartless and depraved bastard."  
"I know, that's why I'm helping you, again. At least I'm not a monster." Pollux ripped the remains of her shirt off. "Troy wasn't suppose to attack you."  
"Like a monster listens."  
"You listen."  
"I'm not a monster, you are!" she grimaced in pain. "You kill people for fun."  
"You kill them for experiments, it's the same!"  
"Hardly," Trisha came back and Pollux cleaned the wound as Trisha unarmed Rayvn. "I never released my viruses," Pollux stitched up her side and then began wrapping the bandages around her waist, when Pollux was done, he took off his A-shirt and uncuffed her hands. Rayvn had no intention of beating him up, so she sat still, surprising Pollux. He put the shirt on her and cuffed her once more. "This is what happens when you let your employees try to create something they want. I'm not the same as all the Umbrella people."  
"Bull shit."  
"Don't believe me. True, my father is a monster, thanks to me, but I was trying to help him. His immune system was betraying him, killing him, and I thought my virus would cure him, but I didn't realize how weak he was. I don't care if you don't believe me, but the only way I'm dying is by my own hand." Pollux pointed the gun under his chin, but Trisha smacked it away.  
"You're crazy Pollux!" he returned his gaze to Rayvn and smiled.  
"I know. What do I, an immature eighteen-year-old, know anything about life or love? Nothing," his eyes focused on the on-going battle with Troy and he turned off the music. "Whether you like it or not Trisha, my days are over and I want to go by my family's hands." Trisha grabbed him and started bawling, the most unprofessional thing he had ever seen her do in the five years she worked with him.  
"I'll be back." she broke away from him and ran away.  
"She loves you Pollux."  
"I know."


	4. And They All Betray Him

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Trisha!" Pollux yelled, but Rayvn heard worry in his yell. Rayvn wondered why he never showed his good side more often. The beautiful blonde came back in the room, tears staining her cheeks. "Do me a favor, prepare the 'copter and we'll get the heck out of here." Pollux handed her the keys and she smiled.  
"Sure." he kissed her cheek and she exited once more.  
"Deciding you'd rather live?" Rayvn asked and Pollux looked at her.  
"I decided we'll all live," she watched Pollux pick up her guns and look at her ammo. "I don't know how much ammo you'll need to escape, but there's a second helicopter on the roof. Ugh..." Pollux fell to one knee, holding his stomach like he had just gotten punched.  
"Pollux?" he walked over to the center control panel, pressed two buttons, and a drawer opened, hitting him in the knees. The pain in his stomach was way worse than the one in his knees. "Is that..."  
"T-that bitch..." he winced as he stood up.  
"I was sick of you ordering me around like a slave, Pollux." Trisha held up one of Rayvn's guns.  
"I figured as much," Pollux put the gun beside Rayvn, obviously not fazed by the gun pointed at his head. "I thought I could at least trust you."  
"You could have until you started treating me like a slave and making me do everything for you!" Pollux's arm shot out, stretched farther than a human could, and took the gun.  
"Do you realize what I am? I am the ultimate person, and you've just made me stronger, too strong," Pollux injected himself with the green liquid. "I'll lose everything you just did to me. I knew someone would betray me and now, you know too much." Trisha seemed to accept death and bowed her head.  
"Pollux."  
"I have no luck with you girls like you two at all." Pollux loaded up another needle with green liquid. "Rayvn, do you want to stay the way you are, or go back to being delicate?"  
"I want to defend myself!" she back the chair away. Pollux nodded and smiled at Trisha.  
"My sweet Trisha..." Pollux looked at Rayvn and uncuffed her, freeing her. "Let's get out of here." Trisha and Rayvn were both surprised.  
"Pollux, she'll betray you again!" Rayvn grabbed his arm.  
_Why do I care?_  
"Rayvn, what do you care? You did it too."  
"Pollux, I may hate you, but you're smarter than that! Please, just think!" he shrugged and turned to leave, but Rayvn wouldn't let him throw away his life like that, so she shot Trisha. Pollux looked at her, wide-eyed.  
"Rayvn."  
"You may have destroyed my life, but you have also saved it many times."  
"I wanted to bring Umbrella down, and Rayvn, I am so damn close. I sacrificed a lot of people to save the rest of the world. I gave them your body as well as mine and I am sorry," Pollux went to hug Rayvn, but she pointed her gun at him. "If I were done with my mission, I would let the three of you kill me."  
"Maybe later."  
"My cousins are in deep shit! I won't let them die, they've helped me for the last eight years." Pollux grabbed his two guns and her combat knife.  
_Why don't you shoot? You have the perfect shot._  
"Come on!" Pollux ran to go help his cousins, and Rayvn tagged along.  
_Has he really fooled Umbrella, or was he fooling everyone else?_

Jesse was bleeding badly from the shoulder and Leon was sure that Troy had cracked one of his ribs, something that he had always wanted to do.  
"This sucks." They looked up and saw Pollux open fire on his own father, and Rayvn was following his lead. Leon and Jesse looked at them as they emptied clip after clip on Troy, only to have him not falter. Rayvn watched Pollux drop his guns and run at his father, traveling faster than she had ever seen someone run. Troy swung at him, but Pollux dove between his legs and stabbed Troy with Rayvn's knife.  
"Leon, give me a grenade!" Pollux called, only to have two handguns pointed at him.  
"You will die too, Pollux." Rayvn ran down to Jesse, and pulled a grenade out of his pack.  
"Pollux!" Rayvn threw it to Pollux and ran back up the stairs as Pollux pulled the pin and shoved it in the open wound he had dealt to Troy. He got to his feet and dove behind a pillar as the grenade went off. When the smoke cleared, Troy was nowhere to be found. Rayvn pulled Pollux to his feet and she heard the guns belonging to the Kennedy brothers cock back.  
"Game over, Pollux." Jesse said with a smirk.  
"I can explain everything," Pollux threw a leather wallet over to Leon, who picked it up. "I am an undercover agent. I've been working as one for the last eight years."  
"Bullshit, you're too young."  
"I'm brilliant and strong, that's how I'm one. I was put in the marines during my first year undercover and Umbrella suspected nothing. I got out of the marines at fifteen and introduced them to the Letum virus. True, I was an eight-year-old when I started in Umbrella, but I was a genius, with an IQ off of the charts. I was the contact that got you safely out of Spain, Leon."  
"If you were so smart, you wouldn't have joined Umbrella and then have done this!"  
"I didn't release this, my bitch assistant did. I've been trying to get Umbrella shut down for years, and I finally have enough information to get it closed down and buried, especially after that Spain incident." the four of them lost their balance a large quake hit the building.  
"The self-destruct system has been activated, please evacuate immediately."  
"Self-destruct system? How?" Jesse remarked.  
"My assistant must have set it for a timer, and I bet she destroyed the helicopters. That's what that explosion was. Bitch."  
"Five minutes until detonation."  
"Pollux, your private helicopter!" Rayvn said.  
"Right. We have enough time, if we move now."  
"I don't trust..." Leon grabbed Jesse's arm, and nodded. Pollux ran to the double doors and they were running.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pollux let his custom guns do the talking as they blasted their way through zombies. Jesse didn't want to believe the kid was right. Jesse didn't want to believe him. They had never gotten along, Pollux being five years younger, ten times smarter, and two times more built than him. Leon had always gotten along with Pollux, even though they were polar opposites. Pollux's size came in handy when a zombie came out, scaring the hell out of them and making Pollux punch it in the face, breaking its neck.  
"Damn, are you insane?" Jesse was staring at the body as they ran on.  
"I hate getting scared, always have and I always will," tattoos took up his torso, so many tattoos that it looked like he was wearing a shirt. They came to a door just as the two minute warning went off. "The access code?" he looked down at his left hand, and typed the word into the keypad.  
"I thought you said it was a helicopter!"  
"I haven't seen the fucking thing in five years!" Pollux ran to the cockpit, started the plane and they were off.  
"You know how to fly this?"  
"Of course, I flew planes in the military and I am a genius." Jesse felt that he was lying, and crossed his arms as he sat down in a red velvet seat in the passenger area. Rayvn and Leon were both in the cockpit trying to reassure the sociopath, but Jesse could careless, even if Pollux was blood and trying to save them, he had still turned his father into a bigger blood-thirsty monster than he had been when he was alive.  
"Does anyone have any suggestions on where we should go?"  
"Hawaii." Rayvn said and even Jesse laughed.  
"All right, I set it on auto-pilot and I'll take over for it when we get halfway there." Pollux walked out of the cock pit, and even though the plane could fit ten people, Pollux decided he wasn't going to sit.  
"What happened to you?" Jesse asked as Rayvn patched up his shoulder. Pollux pulled out another needle and sat across from them.  
"This man Trent and I decided that because of all the shit that was going on with Umbrella, that we should bring it down. They had his family killed when he was a boy and my life has been a living hell. Leon, I know you've met Trent and you've met him any times. It was because of the two of us that you got out of Raccoon city eight years ago. I have also helped Claire, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and even Barry. You all know what happens when you double-cross Umbrella and no one has seemed to stay in the company longer than ten years, that's why I was to die today, either way." as soon as Pollux injected himself, Leon looked over at him.  
"That was the anti-virus, wasn't it?"  
"That girl infected me," Pollux looked over at Rayvn and smiled. "They all try to kill me."  
"What does that mean? What the hell?" Rayvn stumbled as a huge bump caused everyone to stumble.  
"Leon, check the readings," Pollux cocked his gun. "I'm going to check the cargo bay."  
"I'll go." Rayvn jumped up and went down the stairs. Upon entering, she froze, staring at the mass on the floor.  
"I said I would..." Pollux stopped at Troy got to his feet. Pollux had no clue how he had gotten on, but he knew how he was getting off. "How the hell is he still alive?"  
"The anger that I feel against you, has kept me alive," Pollux pushed Rayvn behind him. "What have you done to me?"  
"I thought it would help you. Your immune system was too weak because of the drugs you did, father. All I wanted to do was help you."  
"Help me? You turned me into a monster and I will kill you for that." Troy swung his claws, slashing four deep cuts on Pollux's right side. Rayvn and Pollux both opened fired on his father, but nothing was working. Troy was dead set on getting his revenge. Troy brought his hand down again, sending Pollux flying into a wall. Rayvn pulled out her Magnum and began firing, but Troy paid no mind.  
"S-sorry d-dad." Pollux blinded Troy with a light above his head, and stood up to push him over, but Rayvn had done it first. Pollux fell to his knees, kneeling in his own blood, and for the first time in ten years, he began crying.  
"Pollux."  
"Leave me alone." he got up and headed for the cock pit.  
"Pollux, what happened?"  
"Get out of there, you'll bleed to death!" he ran his fingers over the holes and closed his eyes as they painfully healed themselves. Pollux found a silk button-up shirt that he had left in the cockpit, and put that on.  
"Are you all right?" Rayvn went to touch Pollux's stomach as he came out, and he backed up, nodding his head.  
"I'm highly trained in the medical field. You guys thirsty?" they shook their heads and Pollux sat down. Rayvn sat down next to him, and when she went to touch his hand, he stood back up to get himself a drink.  
"Pollux, do you happen to have a laptop aboard so I could get a hold of Jill or Chris?"  
"Of course," Pollux looked behind his chair and ripped the backing off of it, revealing a laptop computer. "I didn't want any of the researchers to find out what I was doing." he handed the computer to Leon. Pollux opened a can of soda, and began drinking it.  
"What did you do to Troy, Pollux?" Jesse said coldly.  
"You know how my father was a big drug addict up until five years ago. Well, he was dying because of it and I didn't know exactly how weak his body was until he transformed into that. I didn't know that was going to happen, I was only thirteen."  
"Are you what the Letum Virus is suppose to create? Someone super fast and strong?" Pollux nodded.  
"As well as even smarter. Tell your friends that we're going to a base in Hawaii." Pollux gave him the coordinates and Jesse scoffed.  
"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."  
"You've never trusted me anyway."  
"So, have you stopped trying to kill yourself?"  
"I stopped that a while ago," Pollux closed his eyes, running his fingers over the few scars that were still visible, remembering the feeling he got every time a knife was dragged across his skin. "I get tattoos now."  
"So, why does Umbrella want you dead?"  
"No one stays around Umbrella as long as I have. Not one person has stayed alive after ten years, and I've served them. Ah," Pollux clutched his stomach and Jesse stood up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just pain from the virus. She put it in my coffee because I wouldn't date her. Then again, I know how she feels."  
"How long until that's out of your system?"  
"Two days. I have enough for those two days."  
"So, Letum makes you fast, strong..."  
"Miserable," Pollux lit a cigarette, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. "Jesse, do you plan on continuing your life in the force?"  
"No."  
"Leon, how did it feel to have those Pellagres inside of you?"  
"Y-you knew about that?"  
"Of course, Umbrella considered you a joke. That was before I showed them what the Kennedy's were capable of," Rayvn rubbed her arms, obviously cold. Pollux took of his shirt off and handed it to her. "That's the second shirt that you have stolen from me."  
"Thank you, Pollux," she gave him the A-shirt back and she felt something inside of the button up shirt pocket. "Hey, look at what I found!" Rayvn sat next to Jesse, handing him some pictures. Pollux tilted his head to the right, slightly confused on what they were looking at.  
"A young Pollux."  
"A young, happy Pollux." Rayvn corrected.  
"Where did you find those?" Pollux asked, obviously annoyed.  
"In the breast pocket of the shirt you gave me. Look at the three of you." Rayvn smiled and Leon leaned over to catch a glimpse. Pollux walked into the bathroom, where he proceeded to be sick. He kept on throwing up until there was nothing left, and from there, it was all bile.  
"Pollux, are you all right?" Leon knocked on the door. Pollux thought about Umbrella, and how they would know about the incident at his place. Luckily, he had another identity as Trey Goren that they wouldn't be able to trace.  
"I hate flying," Pollux was about to say something else, but a powerful and painful retch interrupted him. "Oh my god!" he cried out in agony. He flushed the toilet, used mouth wash that was in the medicine cabinet, and exited the bathroom.  
"An agent that hates flying, I've seen it all now," Leon laughed and Pollux smiled. "They  
will meet us there."  
"How long?"  
"Twelve hours."  
"We'll be there in four," Pollux laid down on the floor and let out a groan. "I need to get this virus out of my stomach."  
"Pollux.  
"Rayvn, just back away from me for one second, okay? My stomach is killing me!" Rayvn slapped him and Jesse laughed. "I deserved that."  
"Yes you did, you eighteen-year-old dickhead!" Ravyn snapped and Pollux groaned again.  
"I'm so hungry. I'm about to eat my arm."  
"Here, have this," Rayvn handed him a granola bar, and Pollux sat up, staring at her. "What? I wasn't going to run around without a source of energy." the boys laughed and Pollux devoured it.  
"Do you have more?" she sighed and gave everyone a bar. Just like the other one, Pollux had eaten it in seconds. "I used to let the researcher's kids run around on the plane and it used to be stacked with food, but I don't know if it is now."  
"I thought you hadn't seen it in five years."  
"Hey, I needed some kind of lie to cover up the fact that I called it a helicopter." everyone started laughing and Pollux began raiding the cabinets.  
I know I can never win them over and be friends like in the old days, but I want to try.  
"Pollux, you have definitely changed," Jesse remarked and Rayvn sat back to watch them. "You used to be a snot-nosed brat who used to cry to get what he wanted."  
"Jesse, that was you and you were sixteen." Leon corrected and they laughed again.  
"No, I was the depressing one with cut marks all the way from my ankles to my neck."  
"He was a chick magnet too, but you were too into killing yourself to pay attention to them," Pollux tore open a pack of Ramen and began eating them. "Ew."  
"Be quiet," Leon pushed Jesse. "You eat them that way too."  
"If you were so good at getting girls, why did you have to rape me?" Rayvn blurted out and Pollux got to his feet.  
"I didn't rape you, for the last fucking time. You and me hooked up. I remember when I first met you, you were wearing a black corset and a hot pink leather mini-skirt with knee high combat boots. It was me and you in your home room at college; I was introduced to you because you had what it took to work with me. Umbrella introduced me to you, but we went out on a date and we hooked up at the end of the night."  
"That is not true!"  
"The hell it isn't. I found out you just turned eighteen and I had turned fifteen. So, in reality, who raped who?" Rayvn slapped him again, and Pollux felt like he was going to throw up again. "Excuse me."  
"Oh, no you don't buddy!" Jesse laughed as Rayvn followed Pollux.  
"Dude, I need to puke, shut the goddamn door!" Pollux ignored her and puked again, knowing that his body was trying its hardest to get the parasite out of him.  
"Pollux..." with one more retch, the parasite fell in the toilet and Pollux flushed it. "What was that?" Pollux wasn't done throwing up, and now only blood was coming up. "Pollux, stop puking!"  
"Yeah... because I can... really control that." he was attacked by another powerful retch and another parasite fell into the toilet. He flushed it and sat back in relief. Pollux pulled his knees up against his chest, placed his chin on his knees, and with a smile, he closed his eyes.  
"Pollux? Pollux?" Rayvn bent down and looked at him. "Jesse! Get something to drink, please?" she heard the pacing footsteps and knew he was hurrying.  
"Rayvn, here."  
"What happened?" Leon asked.  
"I don't know, he just stopped and closed his eyes. Pollux, baby, take this." Rayvn opened the coke and handed it to him.  
"My body, is repairing itself. Those bugs did a great deal of damage."  
_How many did she put inside of him?_  
"No human being is suppose to have more than one of those inside of them. I have about two more to puke up."  
"You're going to tear internally." Leon said.  
"I'll be fine. I'd rather puke them up then leave them there." Pollux held out his hand like a child and Jesse pulled him to his feet.  
_I guess he's not that bad, but I still don't trust him. _Pollux slung his arm around Jesse's shoulders and Jesse helped him to his seat.  
_Wow, Jesse helped me, but when he finds out what I am, he'll want to kill me_.  
"Are you going to be okay, buddy?"  
"It's just like when you had the pellagra in you, right Leon?"  
"Yeah."  
"Chris Redfield and the others will be joining us."  
"Chris, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Claire Redfield, and the other survivors of the Caliban Cove incident."  
"What do you know about Claire?" Leon asked.  
"That I have helped her ass out too many times to count. I helped you and her get out that day in Raccoon City. I was there too, running into Jill and a man named Carlos. If you saw what they were being chased by," Pollux shook his head. "Unbelievable."  
"How are you suppose to take Umbrella down now? Everything blew up on the island." Rayvn asked.  
"I have information hidden everywhere. There's info on that computer, I have some in Hawaii, in Ireland, and in Russia. Worse comes to worse, I'm also of Umbrella's work."  
"You can't give yourself as an example, you'll become a test subject." Leon said, not taking his eyes off of the computer.  
"So what? The last eight years of my life I have been dong the same thing to innocent people. I'm not that innocent and I'm willing to die if it'll get this bloody corporation shut down."  
"Big words for someone who hates taking pictures." Jesse was still holding the stack of photos. Pollux shook his head, and laid back his seat. He started laughing at Jesse, and then he started coughing. Rayvn ran, got water, and sat next to Pollux, lifting his head up.  
"If I knew a girl would cause me this much trouble, I'd have told her I was gay."  
"That's why you never betray a girl."  
"The girls betray him," Leon said. "I wonder how Claire is doing."  
"When you meet up with your contacts, do I need to hide?"  
"No, they won't know what you are."  
"I could always change my appearance," Pollux snapped his fingers and his appearance was different. "That's a just in case, though."


	5. STARS and The Golden Boy

They ditched the plane before Hawaii, and took a boat the rest of the way. They rested in Trey Goren's mansion, and Pollux stood on the balcony that was outside of his room, with a lit cigarette hanging in his mouth.  
"Those will kill you."  
"Nothing can kill me, Rayvn," he didn't look at her, but continued to stare at the water. "If I hadn't spoken up at the research complex, Leon and Jesse would have discovered what I am. I want to tell them when I feel I am ready." Pollux noticed that Rayvn had found her new attire in the room made for a girl who was brave and dumb enough to be with him.  
"I know what you mean."  
"Are you sure you don't want to be human again?" she backed away, shaking her head.  
"Thanks to Letum, I can defend myself for the first time in my life. It's also thanks to you, Pollux."  
"Rayvn, don't like me again" Pollux left her standing there, her mouth agape, and Pollux tried to go to sleep, something he hadn't done in ten years.

"Jesse, what is your deal now?"  
"I can't trust him, I just can't right now, he is a tyrant who could possibly be using us."  
"He's your cousin."  
"Whom I've always hated. You're older than me, you should realize what I'm talking about." Jesse stopped talking as he heard creaking from under someone's feet.  
"Rayvn, are you okay?" Leon asked.  
"Where's Pollux?"  
"Oh, he's sleeping. I'm okay, I'm just worried, that's all."  
"Everyone is worried about him." Rayvn shook her head, and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.  
"It's not just him, I'm worried about my children," Jesse cocked an eyebrow. "Pollux has kids he's never met, nor heard about for that matter."  
"What?" Jesse jumped to his feet.  
"They're twins, and they're both four-years-old. One boy named Xero, and a girl named Dresden. They are the reasons why I couldn't kill him. He has the rights to meet his kids."  
"That freak doesn't have any rights."  
"Jesse!"  
"I'm having a cigarette." Rayvn simply shrugged.  
"It's something that I can't help, I still love him. Until we destroy Umbrella, our lives will never be normal."  
"Even with Umbrella destroyed, we will never have a normal life, not after the things all of us have witnessed, have been through. Think about it, after this much carnage, can you resume a normal life?"  
"Don't put anything past me."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Ah!" Jesse's eyes shot open as he heard Pollux's cries. This time the virus must have been killing him because he was hollering his head off. He ran to the room, seeing Leon already knocking on the door.  
"Pollux, what's going on? Open the door!"  
"I can't!" he screamed, his Irish accent losing his collected tone.  
"Move." Rayvn ordered and rammed into the door, busting it open like she had done to the metal door in the lounge. Pollux was loading up the needle, his face red and sweaty.  
"Grab his arms!" they took the needle from him, and Rayvn took hold of his arms as Leon jammed the needle into Pollux's abdomen.  
"Easy Leon!" Jesse yelled, whipping around and taking out his handgun as people he didn't know came up the stairs.  
"Easy partner," a man with dark brown hair and dark eyes said. "We're your friends."  
"Who are you?"  
"It's Chris Redfield, it's all right."  
"We'll join you guys in a minute." Rayvn stated, making it apparent that they should all leave. Leon nodded, and shut the door behind them as they headed back downstairs.  
"Most kids my age are only going through the pain of school and heartache."  
"Most kids your age grew up with a normal life. You're lucky I wasn't in the shower yet." Rayvn held up the towel.  
"How is that lucky? You could have run out of the shower and I could have seen you naked," Rayvn backhanded him on the chest. "Ow." he laughed.  
"You're definitely eighteen-years-old. You wouldn't be able to tell with all of these tattoos though. Thank God for your personality."  
"Yeah, thank God for that," Rayvn leaned over and kissed him. "I told you not to like me again."  
"That's a hard thing to do Pollux, especially since I never stopped liking you. Get dressed, kid." Rayvn left and Pollux shook his head.  
_I just happen to be the youngest one here, great, _Pollux thought miserably, throwing on a pair of jeans, and went downstairs into the kitchen. When Pollux saw the people that he had read files about, he laughed out loud, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.  
"Pollux," Leon started, but Pollux was too busy looking for something to notice. When he found the vodka, he poured it in his orange juice. "Pollux! It's first thing in the morning!"  
"So what? Introduce me, will ya?"  
"Well, you already know them. This is Pollux..."  
"The Umbrella scientist," the girl with short brown hair and a stern face remarked. "The one who was taken in at the age of eight. I've read about you."  
"Jill Valentine, ex-S.T.A.R.S, master lock pick artist and the daughter of a notorious thief." Pollux responded coldly.  
"Pollux is my cousin and has proved to be very useful, helping us to make it this far and..."  
"I'm here to take Umbrella down."  
"You're their golden boy," Barry Burton remarked. "How old are you anyway? Eighteen? You look like you're fourteen or something?"  
"How about you grandpa? Do you need me to get you a wheel chair?" Pollux snorted, finishing his drink. "How are your kids and your better half?" Barry shot up to his feet and pointed a gun at Pollux's face.  
"I'll kill you, you little..."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Calm down Barry," the man with a British accent stated, pulling the cool metal from Pollux's head. "Young man..."  
"Pollux is my cousin, and he has been helping each and every one of us since day one."  
"You don't look like a scientist, you look more like a rock star." Rebecca Chambers, the youngest member of S.T.A.R.S remarked.  
"He only had five piercings when he started."  
"I'm going to go lay back down."  
"Pollux!"  
"What? Oh, you want the things on Umbrella," Pollux reached for the top of the refrigerator. "Rayvn, can you keep a soda out for me?"  
"No problem."  
"You're the girl who went around slaughtering people," Claire stated. "An Umbrella employee, and an assassin."  
"What a great mix," Pollux pulled down a huge binder. "This one deals with the Arklay labs, to the Ashford residence in Europe."  
"What?" Pollux handed it to Rayvn and walked upstairs. He then realized he had to go back downstairs, he cursed and walked downstairs, not caring that he had taken off his shirt because his tattoos could make up for the lack of clothing.  
"All right then," Pollux rubbed his hands together, seeing that they hadn't cracked the binder open yet. "The Spencer Estate was actually the second chapter in the Umbrella disasters."  
"What?"  
"You have that all wrong."  
"Actually, I don't. I'm Umbrella's golden boy, I know everything," Pollux looked over at Rayvn. "Make me another one of my drinks, please?" he turned back to see Rayvn cross her arms. "Sorry, that's a habit."  
"Trisha was right, Pollux."  
"I'll make it myself," he said skeptically. "Anyway, there was a laboratory west or east of the mansion, I don't know which direction."  
"Look at your naval piercings, they could tell you."  
"John, the funny man," Jesse knew they were talking about the four piercings that Pollux had, which made him look like a human compass. "Anyway, another man who had a grudge against Umbrella, James Marcus, leaked the virus with the leeches that he controlled, believe it or not, by singing in Latin," Pollux shook his head. "Strange people. That was how the zombie people began attacking those hitchhikers that went missing."  
"No, it started in the Spencer mansion. We were there, we saw everything."  
"Your only survivor of the Bravo tem can tell you more."  
"Me and a man..."  
"Convict Lt. William Coen." Pollux butted in.  
"Coen and I had been to another mansion in the forest before I met up with you guys."  
"Them, as well as William Birkin, and Albert Wesker were the only survivors of that incident. Wesker than called in the Alpha team in search of the Bravo team," Pollux snapped, saying the words hastily as his temper shortened. Rebecca had only been eighteen, the same age as him, but she had been more naive, then he was, even though he had been twelve. Their eyes fell on her, but Pollux decided he would be a bigger asshole since everyone had decided to doubt him. "Billy Coen is a tough son-of-a-bitch, I won't lie." Pollux poured the vodka in a cup and once again mixed it.  
"Do you know where he is? Is he alive? Is he hurt?" Rebecca asked and Pollux groaned.  
"Calm down, of course he's alive," Pollux walked over to the intercom on the kitchen wall and pressed two buttons. "Coen, get your lazy ass down here! Okay? He'll be down shortly."  
"Pollux, you're not old enough to drink."  
"What are you going to do, arrest me? Please, none of you are cops anymore," Pollux tapped the binder. "Every detail you need on any of the past events are in here."  
"You're so pleasant." Claire rolled her eyes.  
"Listen here, honey, I've been living with two parasites in my chest for the last twenty-six or so hours. Plus, I was almost murdered, and I'm an eighteen-year-old kid. When you can live with all the pain and nausea of something inside of you, let me know."  
"Pollux, you're still miserable."  
"Billy!" Pollux and Billy laughed. Billy was an ex-marine with long dark brown hair, a huge tribal on his right arm and dark eyes. "I see you've been keeping the place clean."  
"Yeah."  
"Billy!" Rebecca cried out and even though she was older, she still looked like the same kid he had met eight years ago.  
"Look who has hit twenty-six now." the two of them laughed, an obvious joke between them.  
"Everyone, this is Rebecca's Billy Coen, an innocent man who was suppose to be executed but thanks to James Marcus, that didn't happen."  
"Pollux, do you sometimes wonder why Umbrella and Trisha wanted you dead?" Rayvn asked as Pollux took six pills with his drink.  
"Umbrella wanted me dead because I was always doing things my way and I didn't kill enough people. Trisha wanted me dead 'cause I made her get me coffee all the time and I made her get an abortion. 'Scuse me for not wanting a baby to blow my operation."  
"Damn Pollux." Jesse remarked.  
"I still have more stuff to print out." Pollux noticed that they had opened up the binder.  
"The information this kid has is unbelievable," Claire said emphasizing on the word kid. Pollux scoffed and Rayvn shook her head.  
"Pollux, are you drunk?"  
"No, not yet," he went to drink out of his cup again and Rayvn slapped it out of his hands. Pollux looked at her and sighed. "Why do you keep doing that? You're not my bloody mother! I'm an adult and I know what I'm doing."  
"Go upstairs and sleep."  
"Buzz off," Rayvn went to hit him, but Pollux caught her wrist and twisted it. "You see, I caught on to it now."  
"Was that really necessary?" Leon asked as Rayvn elbowed Pollux hard in the chest.  
"You bet, that little creep. What are you doing now? I didn't hit you in the throat." Rayvn rolled her eyes as Pollux grabbed his throat.  
"Dude, she didn't hit you in... are you choking?" Billy suggested and Pollux gave him a thumbs up before going into the silverware drawer and pulling out a knife.  
"No need to get serious, man! The two of you were just fucking around!" he heard Barry pull out a gun, but Pollux turned his back to him and stuck the knife in his throat.  
"Oh, man." there was a loud thud; someone had fainted. Pollux found the third bug and stuck it against the wall with the knife.  
"What is that?" everyone was on their feet, and Barry had his .44 focused on Pollux once more.  
"Emineo Letum."  
"Project Death?"  
"Project Ruin," Pollux corrected and he saw Rebecca shift uncomfortably. "It's name had nothing to do with its true potential. Actually, this one does, it..."  
"What is it?" Barry asked harshly.  
"It eats away at your insides, and replaces them with Letum organs after it grows. After it grows, you're no longer human. This is the project gone bad, a parasite. This is something my assistant had developed and put in my drink. That is a failed Letum experiment."  
"You cut your throat to get that out, didn't you?" Chris Redfield had his hand on his Beretta, and pulled it out when Pollux nodded. "Why aren't you dead?"  
"At the current moment, I have Emineo Aternus Letum running through my body as there is one more parasite I have to get out," their eyes widened and Pollux took out a viral from his pocket and inserted it into a syringe. "That's why I've been ridiculously overdosing on the anti-virus to get it out."  
"How will that effect you with alcohol in your system?" Rayvn questioned.  
"All my liquored blood got eaten by the creature and the one inside me. You can sit back down, unless Rayvn feels like she needs to punch me again, the other one isn't coming back out."  
"Pollux, what did Troy have in him?" Leon asked and Pollux stared at the floor sternly.  
"Aternus Letum."  
"Is he..."  
"No, on his way out of the plane he was cut in two. That's the only way he would die."  
_Don't get any ideas guys, only _he_ could die that way._  
"How long do you have before you become a mindless zombie?"  
"Oh, did you mean a super-smart, immortal tyrant?" Pollux asked. "Six hours. So, me and this bottle of Ipecac have a date with the toilet."  
"Will you be normal again?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah." Pollux drank the entire bottle of the horrid tasting syrup and took the parasite off of the wall, ripping it in half.  
"He has problems."  
"You wouldn't believe what kind," Leon stated. "That kid has enough information to destroy Umbrella and make sure it never rises again."  
"How did he pull it off for so long?"  
"I don't understand that myself. He must have been very useful to them or he'd have been done a while ago. Kid, do me a favor and check up on Pollux for me, please?"  
"Sure, just don't call me a kid again." Rayvn smiled, walking away, Billy watching as she left.  
"Who is she?" he asked.  
"Rayvn 'Phasma' McInnis, ex-mercenary on her way to take care of Pollux." Jesse answered.  
"What made her stop?"  
"I don't know," Jesse shrugged. "She's the best marksman I've ever seen in my life. Her and Pollux have radical aim."  
"Radical, huh?"  
"Yeah, if you saw how she took down a pack of zombies by herself," Jesse shook his head. "Crazy."  
"I don't trust him, he's a walking viral outbreak." Barry said.  
"I don't trust him either, but, for now he's the closes thing we can use to getting Umbrella destroyed for good." Jesse sounded disappointed in himself, but like he had said, he had never been fond of Pollux.  
"The things that man knows is ridiculous," Billy spoke up. "Six years ago, as I was walking away from the Arklay remains, a five-foot-eleven kid approached me and offered to get me away from ever being found. I couldn't believe I listened at first, especially when he told me he was only twelve-years-old. What twelve-year-old has almost two full sleeve tattoos and can fly helicopters? Pollux filled me in on what was going on and told me that a man named Albert Wesker was leading his S.T.A.R.S. team to be destroyed."  
"I couldn't believe that he would betray us," Jill closed her eyes as Chris spoke up. "Everyone looked up to him."  
"He didn't betray you, in a matter of speaking," Pollux returned, grabbing a bottle of water. "He was working for Umbrella first. So, he never really gave you one-hundred percent of himself. Him and that goddamn Wong chick."  
"Ada?" Leon said and Pollux looked at him.  
"Yeah, that damn bitch that Wesker tried to use to steal my shit," Pollux exhaled deeply, and laughed, throwing his hand up in a "whatever" expression. "She broke into the wrong lab."  
"What did you do?" Leon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
"I didn't do shit, she was careless and got herself bit."  
"So, you didn't help her?"  
"Help her? There was nothing I could have done to help her. She transformed faster because she was already a mutant, like Wesker," Leon sighed. "Get off of me."  
"Leon..." Claire stated and Leon back handed Pollux on the chest, catching his rings and pissing him off.  
"Real mature, Leon."  
"It's not my fault you wanted to go look like a rock star."  
"You're twenty-nine-years-old! Get a life!"  
"How does any sane man get a normal life when people like you run around fucking things up?"  
"Out of everyone here, you suffered the least troubling experience and they're still acting more normal than you ever have!" Leon ran at Pollux, but Pollux grabbed Leon by the throat.  
"Put me down!" Leon kicked Pollux in the face and Pollux tossed him back into his seat.  
"When you've learned how to mature, then maybe you'll be of some use to this plan. Talk about wasting the Kennedy genius gene." Pollux walked back upstairs as everyone sought on Leon's well-being. Rayvn looked at Pollux as he stormed into his room.  
"You're bleeding."  
"I don't care," Pollux removed his ten facial piercings." Leon hit me in the face, that's all."  
"That's all?"  
"Yeah."  
"I worked with you for a year and you never got this mad when someone kicked you in the face." Pollux scoffed, removing the twenty-six pieces of ear jewelry.  
"I was only kicked in the face once, and it was an accident." Pollux was having trouble with his neck piercings.  
"Bull shit! Kim Perry jumped off a desk to hit you!" she laughed.  
"She was mentally challenged."  
"Working in a lab?"  
"Argh!" Pollux ripped the three piercings out of his neck and Rayvn felt sick as she watched the bridge of his neck heal itself. "Well, whatever."  
"Don't forget the little girl who kicked you too."  
"She thought I was a freak," Pollux removed his nipple jewelry, but left in his naval jewelry. "Can you blame her?"  
"Is that why you're taking out all of your piercings?"  
"Yes. Turn that way for a second," Rayvn cocked an eyebrow. "Do it."  
"Why?"  
"I have four more to take out," Rayvn shook her head and faced the other way. "I'm really sorry for bringing you into Umbrella. I don't understand why you left so suddenly."  
"I had a-"  
"-transfer. Rayvn, you never got transferred," Pollux laughed, putting the rings in a plastic bag and throwing them onto his night stand. "I know everything about Umbrella's transfers."  
"I was suspended for medical reasons."  
"Suspended? They would have killed..."  
"I left for a medical reason and went into hiding. Besides the fact that you submitted me to Emineo Aternus Letum, I had other things to worry about." Rayvn said harshly.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want to be around me anymore"  
"What? Pollux, get over yourself," Pollux let out a chuckle and put his hand on his chest. "What are you doing now?" Rayvn watched Pollux run his hand from his chest to his stomach, making the tattoos in that area disappear. "What a trick that is."  
"Yeah, isn't it? I'm able to change my appearance at will there, now I only have my right side and my arms tattooed."  
"You look a lot better. What's going to happen to the island your base was on?"  
"It's going to blow up, destroying and incinerating everything on it," Pollux got on his computer and he made the entire island explode, watching it from a live feed until that too was gone. "Wow, to think I had you, Leon, Jesse and Umbrella all after me. Either I was a real horrendous guy, or I'm way too smart for my own good."  
"You're way too smart."  
"Thank you, but if that were true, I would be able to find that bastard Spencer."  
"He's a hard man to find, no one knows where he is," Rayvn started. "No one remembers what the man looks like anymore."  
"I know what he looks like, I was his favorite scientist who he also wanted dead. It was because of him that I changed my location all of the time."  
"Almost five times a year, Pollux." Rayvn said and Pollux sighed.  
"They caught up to me because of that bitch. Had I been smart that wouldn't have happened," Pollux pulled out a handful of pill bottles. "You're lucky you got out when you did. They wanted you gone anyway... sixteen, seventeen, eighteen." Pollux scooped them up and swallowed them.  
"What are those?"  
"Everything a genius needs. Depression and anti-psychotic pills. Leon says you're worried about family, well, we can get them once everyone is settled in."


End file.
